


From Kat, To One Who Is Gone

by Katicillean



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knight, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV First Person, Poetry, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katicillean/pseuds/Katicillean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry from my character to the Lich King</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My King

A thousand deaths together,  
Cut away from a stream of consciousness  
Lost in an instant  
My identity, yours, stripped from me in one moment  
Who I was, gone years ago  
Who I’ve become, ripped away by force  
I am blank

I stand blood-drenched  
Who am I; how am I here?  
They have cut me free  
You have cast me away  
My lord, I still remember you

Your last words to me; “Traitor”  
Where is the cold voice in my mind,  
With me for so long, its chill has become a father?  
What will I do, standing empty,  
The blood drying on my face, staining my tears red?

I am blank now  
I do not even remember my name  
Because of them, I am free  
You have taken all that is mine, is me, from me  
Yet, my lord, I still remember you

Why do I ache?  
I have not felt this in years beyond memory  
I have died a thousand deaths, twice over  
Yet this alone is worse than those together  
For I have died in flesh, but this is death in mind, soul  
This death is. . .  
Mine alone


	2. Time

One thousand years?  
Has it been that long, that I, myself, have slept,  
While you pulled the strings on my puppet-body?  
One thousand, between the last sunset  
And my first sunrise?  
That cities have crumbled and fallen,  
New kings and empires risen,  
While I lay a prisoner, unaware?

How long have you held me here,  
Trapped in the icy frozen reaches of your mind, mine?  
How many times have my bones crumbled to dust,  
While I slept on, in your ice prison  
In countless new bodies

One thousand years?  
Why, then, does it feels that I’ve missed an eternity,  
But dreamed for only seconds?


	3. Memories

It’s gone  
I can’t find it  
Not where it used to be

Where is it?  
It can’t be gone,  
Not now, I need it!

It’s you, isn’t it?  
You’ve hidden it!  
Where is it?

What have you done?


	4. Myself

Who have I been,  
While I have been gone?  
Does anyone remember me?  
Who I used to be?

Please can you tell me?  
I think I have forgotten  
Unless, I never was  
Please, I need to be found

Where have I been,  
While I have been gone?  
Does anyone know?  
Where have I come from?

Please can you show me?  
I think I’ve been lost  
Without a map  
Please, I can’t find my way back

What have I been,  
While I have been gone?  
Has anyone seen me?  
What have I done?

Please can you teach me?  
I think I’ve been hurt  
In a way that doesn’t show  
Please, I need to be healed


	5. Dream

Dream child, frozen in the snow, burned by the ice  
Distant memories float, unique crystals that dissolve into nothing  
The sky overhead, dark in eternal night  
Radiant starshine cascades over gentle mountains

Dream child, stir in sleep, escape!  
Your moonlit dreams hold you down  
And allow reality to softly part around you  
And time’s caress to sweetly miss you

Dream child, save yourself to save me  
I ask no sacrifice of you, save to leave your paradoxical utopia  
And free me of my living Hell  
Your living dream is my waking nightmare

Dream child, is this all l am?  
A collection of broken memories, powerless in the tide of ice  
How can a life be swept away, left to gather dust and frost  
Blue faces under the snow


	6. Fire and Ice

Why does the cold burn?  
I have known it for so long  
Inside your soul.  
So why does it burn when you leave?


	7. Crystal Tears

I catch a crystal  
On my nose, and watch as it  
Dissolves into water

Snowflakes drift gently down  
And melt beside my tears. The sky  
Is crying with me

A northern wind brings  
Ice and snow, and freezes the leaves.  
Life and death are one.


	8. Inquisition

I am empty  
Tied here in this underground room  
They yell and threaten and ask me questions  
So many questions,  
And I have so little:  
My name,  
And yours.


	9. Growth

Once, I had pride.  
Love.  
Respect.  
Then, I met you.  
Purpose.  
Cunning.  
Strength.  
Now, I am alone.  
Anger.  
Emptiness.  
Nothing.


	10. Martyr

If you stare long into the abyss, the abyss stares back into you

For years I looked over your shoulder,  
As you stood solidly upon the edge  
When I threatened to fall, you pulled me back,  
And held me safe behind you

Now you are gone, and I have looked too long  
The abyss lies before me, and fills me with its screaming depths  
I stumble; the chill winds pull at me with icy fingers,  
And I will fall

How strong you must have been, to hold it back so long!  
Even I am a tattered doll before its might.  
Through deaf ears I hear them accuse you  
If they only knew what I have learned

 

I would wonder where you have gone,  
Had I the time left to spare  
Every moment now I hear the shrill whistle of unearthly winds impossibly far away  
Soon, I will be lost


	11. Veil

I have two lives:  
Before I died.  
And after I lived.


	12. Corpse

My king?  
I have a question for you  
Where am I?  
Not me, my soul.  
But my self?  
Where did you bury me?


	13. Slipping Away

I've been alone  
For longer than I ever lived  
I've almost stopped  
Looking for you.

I haven't found you in years  
Are you...  
Gone?

I can't lose you again.  
Please! Don't leave me.

I still need you

 

I haven't slept since you woke me.  
I'm afraid of the nightmares in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
